


A step towards happiness you didn't think you needed

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Liam's eyes lock on the matching pair staring intently up at him from his lap he knew, just knew that he had found the one and so did Niall, as they passed a silent agreement between their eyes - He's the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A step towards happiness you didn't think you needed

“Ni, I can’t wait!” Liam muttered bouncing on the balls of his feet, smile splitting his face as he and Niall waited to go in. Niall laughs lightly at Liam’s excitement, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s knuckles to calm him down but staying silent to bask in the happiness of his boyfriend.

The solid oak door that separates the pair from their future dog swings open swiftly as a middle aged woman with dark hair, Martha, pops her head around it with a quick, “Were ready for you now, Liam, Niall.” Before shutting it quickly behind herself. Liam’s hand tenses under Niall’s thumb.  
“Li?” Niall questioned, voice tentative, “You ready?” A nervous half smile creeps onto Liam’s lips as he nods quickly, eyes set on Niall’s as he squeezes his hand.  
“You ready?”  
“Always.” Niall tugs Liam’s hand as he pushes open the door wide enough to let them both through.  
“I see you boys are ready, take all the time you need,” Martha says as she heads towards the door Liam and Niall entered, as she reaches down to pet the pup at her feet, “I’ll leave you alone to think it out, yeah?” she smiles before exiting the room.

“Hey there little guy!” Niall coos, instantly sinking to his knees in order to stroke the husky puppy jumping at his calves, “How y’doing, Boo?” A happy yip exits the jaws of the pup as Niall takes to rubbing behind his ears making him roll over happily, exposing his little tummy for Niall to also rub. “He’s like Harry, love the attention.” Niall chuckles as he pulls funny faces and makes cute noises at the bundle of energy.

Liam looks down at Niall surrounded by bundles of black-white fur and sighs in admiration as Niall laughs as the dogs paw at him and lick across his planes of his pale skin. “Li, you okay?” Niall’s brow is furrowed as he tries to work out why Liam is looking at him and not interacting with the puppies. A nod and a nervous smile is all Niall receives before Liam drops to his knees by his side and is bombarded also by the puppies, smile widening as one tries to hop onto his jean-clad lap – the one Niall said was like Harry – and begins to stroke him intently, focus solely on the four legged creature nuzzling into his lap.

Niall watches on as Liam traces patterns in the fur of the Siberian husky in his arms, rubbing behind its ears and ducking his head to blow breaths of hot air along the dogs’ body. Two pairs of big brown eyes meet as Liam looks at the puppy, a tender smile on his face as the dog pants in his face and pokes his wet nose into Liam’s own, making Liam’s grin widen considerably. “I think we found him, babe.” Niall says as he continues to pat at the excited pups around him.  
Liam looks from the husky in his arms to Niall with a broad grin as he nods a breathless “yeah”, picking the golden puppy up in his arms as he rises to stand next to Niall, holding him face to face with his boyfriend.  
“He’s perfect, Li.” Niall whispers, eyes locked on Liam’s as he scratches at the dogs head, a silent agreement made between the two that they no longer need to hunt down breeders. “I’ll go get Martha.”

As Niall walks to the door to inform Martha of their decision he turns around to take one final look at his boyfriend; to see him knelt back down on the floor, rubbing the front paws of their chosen puppy as he whispers “Time to come home bud, live with me and Ni, yeah? Be the best dog ever?” Liam receives a ‘yip’ at his words making him chuckle, “Show Ni how beautiful he is yeah, make him so happy, make me happy?”  
A light blush blooms on Niall’s pale skin as he exits the room to see Martha nursing a mug of tea at the table inside of the room he just entered, a warm expression on her face as she eyes Niall’s pleased face, “You decided dear?” Niall nods at her as she gets up to receive some papers from the other side of the room. “Okay, just got to get some paperwork signed and then you’re good to go.”

Niall signs all of the necessary paperwork, signature scruffy as he tries to get it over and done with quickly so he can see Liam again and get their new dog home. Martha congratulates him as she hands him his copies of the paperwork and a lead to get their puppy home with. Martha and Niall enter the room full of huskies again and Liam’s eyes dart to where Niall is stood in the doorway as he looks at Niall like he is the best thing on Earth at that moment as he carries the puppy to Niall to attach the lead to the red collar already strapped around its neck, before they head out of the door waving goodbye to Martha as they load their new puppy into their car, faces stretched into wide smiles.

Pulling out onto the road Liam and Niall hum in delight as their dog is propped in Liam’s lap as Niall drives them home, big, brown puppy eyes blown wide as he takes in the world flitting past them as Niall drives along. “I think we should name him after that film we watched the night we decided to get him.” Niall say, flicking on the indicators before turning, his eyes flick to Liam to gauge his reaction, only to be met with a look of confusion piercing Liam’s face and setting on his features.  
“You want to call him ‘The Avengers’?” Liam looks disapproving as Niall laughs at him.  
“No, Li, I mean call him after a character from it, I mean if it wasn’t for the film we wouldn’t have him here with us.” Liam’s eyes go all dopey as he looks at Niall and his face settles as he thinks it over before laying his hand over Niall’s on the gearstick.

“Loki.” A childish grin sneaks onto Liam’s face as he thinks back to all the times he watched the movie and how much he loved the character, not to mention the t-shirt he has stashed in his wardrobe emblazoned with Loki graphics.  
“Loki? I like it. You like it, Loki?” Niall asks, eyes looking at Loki momentarily, waiting to see if he would get a response before a happy ‘yip’ enters the air of the car and both Liam and Niall laugh as Loki takes to licking Liam’s face to show his approval also.   
“Loki, it is then.” Liam chuckles as the husky continues to lick his face as Niall puts the car in park as they pull up outside their house. “Welcome to your new home, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, comments both good and bad always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
